


Absolutely Smitten

by buttercookiesandtea



Series: All I Want Is You [2]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Eve may seem like an underdog but I promise she's amazing and I love her, F/M, I just needed Otis to grow and find someone to love who loves him back, diverges from canon near the end, follows each episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercookiesandtea/pseuds/buttercookiesandtea
Summary: Eve McKinley thought she could live without Otis Milburn. She was competing in a national art competition, for Pete's sake, and she was trying to figure things out. She didn't need him. But she wanted him.Otis Milburn messed up, badly. He hadn't thought Eve would ever leave, but he messed things up and she did. He needed to grow, to put on his Big Boy Pants and admit to Eve that he loved her. He knew she didn't need him, at least not like he realized he needed her. But he hoped she still wanted him, because he wanted her too.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All I Want Is You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. The Girl in the Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Eve was giving me a little trouble this time around, she was being stubborn. But we're here, and ready to share more of Eve and Otis' story. I hope you enjoy seeing these people grow as much as I have.
> 
> A reminder that some scene changes may seem a little choppy, but that's because I was writing them like they would be portrayed on a screen. I've really enjoyed writing their story this way, especially because some scenes from the show are just too amazing to leave out.

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl in the Paper**

The paper had an article about the upcoming art show, it was only a couple months away after all. Otis found he couldn’t stop looking at the photos of the artists they’d included. Eve McKinley stared out at him. She was beautiful, her coffee-coloured hair swept off to one side, but in an ethereal sort of way. For some reason she looked quite sad, and Otis was convinced it was something he did.

After finishing About Time, Eve had thanked Jean for a wonderful night, nodded at Otis, and left. She wouldn’t answer any of his texts and he hadn’t dared to call her or stop by her house, not that he knew where she lived. Eve had learned so much about him and he hadn’t bothered to learn about her in turn. But she was texting Eric, and he reported having several sleepovers, so at least she was alive. At least he knew a little about how she was doing over the summer.

Eve flicked the paper up to cover her as Eric and Otis locked up their bikes. Eric glanced at her, promising that they would be having a conversation later. She would have to let herself get swallowed up by the chlamydia horrors to escape it, there was no doubt in her mind that Eric would drag Otis along and force them to make up. It hurt too much to see him, let alone try to hide her feelings for him. She waited for the pair to pass her before folding the paper and slipping inside.

Hours later, Otis’ mind wandered towards Eve despite the fact that Ola had her hand firmly on his penis. If only he knew for sure why she looked so sad in that picture, as far as he knew she loved painting.

“Why isn’t it working?” Ola roused him from his thoughts.

“I don’t know, just keep…” he attempted. If he could focus on Ola, maybe his body would listen to him.

She tried again. “Is it me?”

Shit, he was caught. “No, no. It’s not you. Just, maybe…”

Determined this time, Ola started again. “Why isn’t it getting hard?”

Why wouldn’t Eve leave him alone? He was trying to do something here! “I don’t know! I don’t know.” He had to get out of here. “Sorry. I can’t.”

Ola apologized and followed him, only encouraging Otis to leave faster. If only he could get his pants up before the stairs…

Eve’s phone rang about four separate times before she was able to step away from the canvas and answer it. Without looking at the contact, she answered. “Hello?”

“I think I majorly messed up.”

Jean never sounded panicked, not once in all the time she’d known her. “What happened?” Eve set down her brush.

“I’m dating Jakob.”

“Ola’s dad?”

“That’s the one.” Jean bit on her thumbnail. Friends were hard to come by, and Eve may be much younger than herself but she understood things.

“Did Otis find out?”

“Twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh shit, Jean. This could be very bad. How’d he take it?”

“Horribly! There’s no way he’s going to talk with me now, he’s blamed me for how he doesn’t feel like a normal teenager!”

“Well you did try to write a book about him.”

“Hey. You promised to never bring that up again.”

“And I’m only breaking it this once!” Eve sank down onto a stool. “Well, I can send Eric to do damage control. He’ll get something out of Otis, and we can plan from there.”

“Why can’t you do it? He’s been looking so forlornly at his phone, and this morning I found him staring at your picture in the paper.”

Eve sighed. “Firstly, it wasn’t just my picture in the paper. And second, we’ve talked about this. You were the one to encourage me to figure out myself, especially seeing as how frazzled Otis was last term! I just can’t. It still hurts, like someone stabs into my chest every time I see him.”

Jean was quiet for a while on the other side. True, she had encouraged Eve to take time for herself. True, Otis did seem a little scatterbrained and with recent developments he had become quite jumpy. But perhaps she was hopeful. “I might have been wrong. I think he needs you more than either of us realized.”

“Look, Jean. I love that we’ve become friends, and I love that I’m starting to learn what I want. But I can’t. He’s with Ola, and that’s something I have to live with. I can send out Eric, but that’s as much as I can do.”

“Okay. Report back what you learn?”

“Always.”

Otis couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with Eric again. In the bathroom of all places! And that someone had interrupted them! This was turning out to be the worst day. Well, almost.

“What an odd little man.” Eric snapped back to Otis. “Are you sure there’s not another, less crazy reason why you couldn’t get hard with Ola?”

Otis just glared at him.

“Are you sure you’re not distracted by another girl? Eve, perhaps?”

“No, Eric. We are not having this conversation. Not now, not ever.”

“You’ve avoided me the whole summer about this, even though you’ve asked about her. What even happened between you two?”

“Nothing happened!” Otis shoved his hands through his hair.

“Oh really. So she was all buddy-buddy for the formal, nothing happened, and now poof, she’s gone? That sounds a little too convenient.”

“No, Eric. Just no.” Otis sidestepped his friend and fled from the bathroom. He couldn’t allow himself to think too hard about Eve, he would have to face too much. Besides, he really needed to get to biology.

Eve shoved her way to the front of the crowd on the lawn. They couldn’t really have been that stupid to have started fighting on school grounds, right? Sure enough, there stood the girls, and there was Otis shoved into the middle.

She raised her eyebrows at Eric, who shrugged at her from across the circle. What the actual fuck?

One moment he was standing, the next Otis took a fist to the nose and was down for the count. Eve pushed away slower people and skidded to her knees next to Otis. Grass stains were a pain to get out, and these were her favorite jeans. She may be upset at Otis, but she still cared. Eric was shortly behind her.

“Oh my God.” Her hands landed on his chest to check if he was still breathing. “Help me get him up, please. We’ve got to get him inside.”

It felt like a shitty freeze frame movie. First there was a fist swinging at him. Then, blue sky and cold on his back. And Eve, looking like her biblical namesake as she loomed over him. Hands were on his chest, and then she was looking away from him. Why wasn’t she looking at him?

Otis was fully unconscious when she and Eric hauled him up and staggered into the school nurse’s office. She waited until the nurse declared him stable and he was showing signs of waking up, then stood. Maeve Wiley was back, and no way was she staying to go up against two veritable forces of nature.

“You’re not staying?” Eric looked up from his phone.

“No.”

“But-”

“No. I have to work on your portrait anyways, my series has to be sent out by the end of next week to make it to the judges on time.” Eve glared at the grass stains on her knees. “Can you do damage control about Jean and Jakob?”

Otis drifted awake, but kept his eyes closed at Eve’s voice. Maybe he’d be lucky.

Eric sighed. “Yeah, I can ask. You’re going to have to talk to Otis one day, Eve.”

Eve tugged at the edge of her jumper. “We talked about that all summer, I’ll talk to him once it stops killing me inside to see him with Ola. Or Maeve for that matter, now that she’s back.” Eve snorted. “It’s like fighting harpies, those two. I’ll see you later, bud.”

Otis waited until the door shut to sit up. “I’ve got a problem.”

“You’ve got, like, four, but good for finally catching on.” Eric stood. “I’ll get the nurse.” He left Otis to his thoughts for a few minutes.


	2. The Girl in Yellow and Florals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've intentionally put a lot of symbolism in this chapter in terms of colors and flowers, so check out the chapter notes at the end for what each means if you're interested! This chapter is a little shorter, but it is meant as a transition and a time to show a little growth and really take in the symbolism.
> 
> Also, in which Otis tries to start a conversation and falls back into the awkward habits we all know and love.

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl in Yellow and Florals**

Eve stared down the three different poses she’d drawn Eric in for his portrait. So far she’d done portraits for Otis, Jean, and her mum. Only hers and Eric’s were left, and all that was left of her self portrait was to pick the flower. She had the flower for Eric, but each person had been painted in a position that helped explain them and Eric was a little difficult at times.

Otis had been painted face forward, hands at his sides, with a blue forget-me-not. Jean had been painted in her office chair, notebook across her lap, with a gladiolus. Her mum was looking out the kitchen window with her favorite polka dot apron and an aster. Eric was being given an orange protea, perhaps he would look best in a Wegener-style recline. For herself, she’d painted mostly facing away from the viewer, looking back over her shoulder. Maybe a peony for herself.

She spent the morning until assembly drawing out a reclining Eric on canvas and painting the background. She sat through a painfully awkward assembly, a thorough embarassing of Jean, and glared at Eric from a few rows ahead when he laughed with the rest of the student body.

Eve pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at Headmaster Groff’s insistence that all SRE questions could be sufficiently answered. Mr. Hendricks was an enthusiastic teacher, yes, but just as clueless as the rest of the students about sex. Jean winked at her and waited for her to catch up.

“What’s the courgette business?” Jean tucked her notebook under her arm.

“Last year during SRE someone found an old educational video and played it instead of our usual glory of birth one,” Eve explained. “Mind if we stop at my locker?”

“Not at all.” Jean took a look at the students around her. “I certainly didn’t expect it.”

“I take it Otis didn’t prepare you for the horrors that are high school.” Eve grabbed the books she needed, smiled at the little landscape taped to the door, and closed the locker. “Everyone here is drowning in the unknown. The only reason I know anything is because I ask you questions, and because I need to know human anatomy to draw. We’re all just confused and embarrassed, the only way to get over that is to keep things private.”

The bell rang. “Mr. Hendricks’ class?”

“Around the corner, go down two hallways. Bye Jean!” Eve waved.

The fair was packed that evening. Eve slowly wandered game to game, just watching. Maybe other people had this whole happiness thing figured out. Jackson was up at the picnic tables with Vivienne, he’d clearly had something click for him with this homework. Aimee dragged Maeve around, wheedling her into playing games, and for once Maeve seemed at ease. She’d heard that Aimee decided to bake, maybe she’d have to drop off some of her mum’s cupcakes. Lily hauled around a giant purple bear, relaxed and open around Ola.

She stared up at Eric and Rahim on the Ferris wheel. Rahim had several times attempted to sit next to Eric, and while it looked strained, they were talking. Maybe Rahim was into Eric? The only way to truly know was to see how it unfolded. It would certainly make for a good drama.

Eve stumbled, a familiar arm reaching out to steady her. “Sorry, sorry,” Otis sputtered.

Why wasn’t she saying anything? Why was she just staring at him? He tried again. “I’m really looking forward to the art show.”

Say something. Say anything! Make a noise! “Hmm.” Not that noise, dumbass! Something smarter!

“And I uh, really like your jumper.” Otis tugged on her sleeve, just like she used to do. It was a good jumper, what he’d thought were polka dots were little white daisies on the yellow fabric.

“Otis!” Eric screeched. “Eve! I didn’t know you were here.”

Eve dredged up a smile from the depths. “Just passing through. I need to go, actually, I need to find, uh, Lily! Yes, Lily. I have something I need to discuss with her. Bye!”

Her hand immediately clapped over where Otis had been holding on to her sleeve, foolishly hoping to feel any of his heat. It was long gone, who was she kidding anymore. Luckily, Lily was within eyesight.

“Hi Eve.” Lily adjusted the bear at her approach.

“I like your bear.”

“Thanks.”

“I heard that you’re doing the school play this year.”

“I need a Romeo, and a lot of help making the props and stuff.”

Eve jumped. “I can help with that. You’re trying to mix it with Glenoxi, right?”

Lily shifted the bear again, all of her focus on Eve. “I thought you had that art show coming up.”

“I’ll be sending off the canvases in a couple weeks, I’d really love to help with the play. I can even get the rest of the art group in on it too.”

“If you’ve got a Romeo in mind I’ll gladly take your help.”

“What about Jackson?”

“Marchetti?”

“Well, yeah. His hand’s broken, it’s not like he’ll be leaving soon for the pool.”

Lily tilted her head. “He is acting all the time.” She stuck out her hand and they shook. “Deal. See you in two weeks to discuss plans.”

Eve spent the rest of the night baking cupcakes with her mum, a double batch. One batch of the raspberry cupcakes was for Aimee, and the other was to be taken in to Mum’s office. The employees all loved when their department head brought in treats.

She carefully maneuvered the halls the next day, searching for Aimee.

“Hey Maeve, you’re our new Quiz Head. High five!” Steve congratulated Maeve, Aimee next to her.

“Don’t let me down.” Miss Sands brushed past Eve.

“Have you guys- Have you seen Ola?” Otis brushed past.

“Maeve got the quiz team!”

“That’s great! If you see Ola, I’m looking for her!”

Eve used her opportunity. “Congratulations Maeve, that’s huge. You’re gonna do great.” She smiled at the shocked girl. “Aimee, my mum and I made these yesterday to celebrate you starting baking. I’m looking forward to what you make.” She passed off the cupcakes.

“Thanks, Eve!” Aimee adjusted the books in her arms to take the tupperware. “These look really good!”

“You might have to share with Maeve.” Eve shook Maeve’s hand. “It really is exciting.”

“You should sit down with us,” Aimee invited.

“In a few weeks, okay? I’ve got to finish the paintings so they can be sent off.” Eve readjusted her bag and waved.

“Good luck!” Maeve returned it.

Maybe Maeve wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve's yellow jumper- Yellow stands for hope, cheerfulness, and optimism, but also deceit and cowardice.  
> forget-me-not flower- growing affection, fidelity and loyalty despite separation, true and undying love  
> gladiolus- strength of character, integrity, compassion  
> aster- patience, elegance  
> protea- daring, courage, unlimited possibilities  
> The peony will be revealed at a later date, if you know what it means or look it up, please don't spoil it for other readers!


	3. The Peony Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Otis learns some things and Eve questions all her decisions about her art.

**Chapter 3**

**The Peony Girl**

“Dude, why’s your mum still here?” Why did Eric have a scarf today?

“I don’t know! She lives here, apparently.”

“Hello Eric. Hello darling!” Eric waved at Jean.

“Don’t address me at school, Mum.” Could this get any more embarrassing?

“Oh! Don’t forget dinner tonight. It’s okay, that’s it. You can go back to pretending I don’t exist.” Jean smiled at Eve, who jogged up to join her. “Hello dear.”

“I was wondering if you could come to the art department for a bit, we need your advice for something. Half of the art department is saying that the tip of the penis, the…”

“Prepuce, dear.”

“That’s the word. Well half the department says it should be included in the designs and half says it shouldn’t, so I was hoping you could take a look for us and clear things up.” Eve had a cute marigold cardigan today. The day she decided to embarrass him beyond belief by asking his mum a penis question in front of the school.

“Sure. Lead the way!” Jean waved back at Otis before turning to follow Eve.

Otis groaned and shoved down a blush.

“What’s dinner tonight?”

“Dinner tonight is me, Mum, Ola and Jakob, all getting to know each other like a big happy family.” Otis locked up his bike.

“So you’re bringing everyone together for dinner? Really?” Eve raised her eyebrows at Jean.

“It didn’t seem like a horrible idea at the time,” Jean defended. “Do you really need help?”

Eve snorted. “No. But I thought I would make things a little less awkward. The history classrooms are open, if you want to set up shop, by the way.”

“Ah, thank you.”

“If you’re not busy for lunch, do you mind if I stop in to your office?” Eve adjusted her bag.

“Um, sure. Maybe you can catch me up with how things run around here.”

Eve’s phone blew up.

_ Otis is absolutely no help. _

_ Rahim asked me out on a date and Otis is no help in finding a date spot. _

Eve slid her phone under her desk.  **_Hold on. Rahim asked you out and you have to find the date place? How exactly does that work?_ **

E:  _ I think it’s some French thing _

**_It’s still weird. And oatmeal cookie is notoriously clueless, I’m not sure what you were expecting_ **

E:  _ Do you have an idea or not????? _

**_If you’re gonna be insane about this, take him to that new fancy restaurant in town. But otherwise just take the boy to the arcade. He’s gotta be a challenge in DDR or I’m angry with him about it_ **

The next morning Eve leaned against the back wall of the theatre. After auditions she needed to talk with Lily about how to transform the room, Groff had given her the day off to have one last look over her paintings before submitting them that afternoon.

Jackson wandered on the stage, still in his swim jacket. She’d managed to get the color right last year, but maybe it wasn’t the right color for him anymore. Slowly the door opened beside her, Vivienne peeking through.

“I think he’s got it,” she whispered.

“Yeah.” Vivienne smiled. “I think he does.”

Eve stared down her paintings that afternoon, each one set up in a nice line. Only an hour remained before someone would be here to pick them up. Was she making the right choice?

They were set side by side as per color. Mum’s red aster, Eric’s orange prota, Jean’s yellow gladiolus, Otis’ blue forget-me-not, and her own white peony. Had she made the right choice in picking flowers and not faces? Maybe she’d be docked for it. Maybe doing each portrait in a different style would lose her points too.

Did they want landscapes? Or any kind of theme at all? Had she royally screwed herself over in the long run, the artist who couldn’t do faces? She should scrap them. The yellow gladiolus looked all wrong, and she really shouldn’t have done a portrait of herself. What would she even call the collection,  _ Artist Gone Mad _ ?

Jean opened the door to the art room to see Eve pacing in front of five flawless paintings. She’d seen her fair share of art therapy pieces, as well as many of the famous artists in her younger days, and if it weren’t Eve pacing in front of the pictures she’d have wondered when each of the artists she’d emulated had done a Magritte phase.

She knocked on the doorframe. “Eve?”

“Jean!” Her hand flew to her chest. “I thought you were going to be the collector. There’s still enough time to scrap these then, I’ll just say I forgot! That’s right, I forgot about the deadline, there’s nothing to see here!”

Eve jolted to a stop, Jean’s hands planted firmly on her shoulders. “You cannot scrap these.”

“But the colors are all wrong, and I’m sure they’re going to hate how I positioned Eric’s feet, Wegener can be so controversial! Now that I’m looking at it again I should’ve painted Mum in something different, she wouldn’t want to go down in history as a housewife, she’d kill me first. Where are my brushes?”

Otis had followed his mum after school let out. Normally he’d see her heading home, but today she’d taken a detour and marched further into the building. He stopped outside the art room, just in hearing range of the open door.

“Eve,” Jean started. “Why did you give yourself a peony?”

He didn’t have to see her to know she was tugging on the bottom of her marigold cardigan. “Because.”

“Because why?”

The quiet stretched on. “Wait, no! No! I am not about to be psychoanalyzed for my decisions of how I paint myself this close to having them hauled away to be picked apart. I’m panicking enough as it is!”

Otis was just about to pull up Google when a rather gangly young man with bright red hair appeared at the end of the hall, looking rather confused. He sped up when he saw Otis.

“I’m looking for Eve McKinley, she should have paintings ready to be picked up?”

“Just inside. She’s a little nervous, but I think they’re her best paintings yet.” Otis smiled and made his exit.

Another knock came at the door frame, a gangly ginger sticking his head in. “Eve McKinley?”

“That’s me.” Eve chucked her paintbrush to the side and adjusted her cardigan.

“Oh good, it’s a maze in here. Are these your submissions?” Eve stepped aside to let the man have a look. “The young man outside was right, these are quite amazing. If I were judging, I know who I’d pick to win.”

“I’m sure you’ve said that to every artist you’ve visited.” Eve shot Jean a smile, who had waved on her way out the door.

“Nope. Just you.” He pulled out several soft-carry cases. “Would you mind helping me get these packed and to the car? I’d really appreciate it.”

They shared small talk while packing, the paintings stacked neatly in the back of the courier’s car. He brushed off his hands and grinned.

“Don’t worry so much about it, yeah? I see good odds for you.” A hand clapped her shoulder. “I look forward to seeing you at the presentation gala in a few weeks.”

Eve felt oddly light watching her paintings drive away. There was nothing else she could change about them now, but maybe that was a good thing. Besides, she had a play to prepare for now, she could worry about that instead of the competition. Good busy work, that’s for sure.

Otis locked his bedroom door and flopped on the bed, Google ready to go.  _ Peony flower meanings _ , with so many answers popping up.

Good fortune, happy marriages, wealth. Peace, beauty, shyness, honor. Love, passion.

Bashfulness.

Shame.


	4. The Girl with Papier-mâché Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up how to spell papier-mâché. And what a lovely set-up for chapters to come.

**Chapter 4**

**The Girl with Papier-mâché Problems**

Otis lay awake well into the early morning after Ola left. Thinking about sex. With Ola.

He was most definitely not fighting away thoughts about sex with Eve. No sir, that was definitely not the direction Otis’ brain was leading him in as he remembered their conversation last year when he’d tried to lose his virginity to Lily Inglehart. He wasn’t thinking about how she would look, staring up at him with those amazing chocolate eyes and her gorgeous brown hair spread out around her as she lay under him.

And he was definitely not thinking about what she might feel like if he ran his hands up her body underneath that burgundy jumper she wore the day they met.

Eve was definitely not lurking in his thoughts as he got ready in the morning and dressed up.

A slightly disheveled Aimee popped into Eve’s view on the front grasses. As much as she still didn’t like Maeve, the normally bubbly girl had been very withdrawn and looked like she needed another person in her corner. So she’d sucked up her pride and asked Maeve what had happened. Maeve had told her.

“Aimee,” Eve called. “Did you walk again today?”

“Hi Eve.” Aimee took a seat next to her and focused on the little sketches for the school play that covered the paper. “I like walking.”

“Have you told Maeve about this?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should, she’s a good listener. You shouldn’t feel scared to get on the bus.”

“I’m not scared. I like to walk.”

Eve sighed. “Okay Aims. I’m here if you need me though, okay?”

Aimee just nodded. “Is your mum still free this weekend, so I can come over and finally learn how to make those cupcakes?”

“Yeah, she’s got the weekend free from the horrors of corporate. She’s really excited to have someone new, says I’m too predictable now.”

The bell chose that moment to ring, Aimee brushing off her jeans when she stood. “I look forward to this weekend, see you around!”

The papier-mâché glue was going to slowly kill her. It would poison her with the fumes and she would asphyxiate and die. Papier-mâché tentacles were going to haunt her in her dying thoughts. Fresh air was needed, now.

Eve handed over her portion of the daily tentacle output and rolled back her shoulders. She grabbed her cardigan and wandered the hallways.

Okay. The paintings were sent off. The play was in motion and making good progress. Eric was sort-of dating Rahim, Adam was back in town, Aimee had gotten sexually assaulted on the bus and Maeve was maybe not as bad as she seemed. Otis was still an enigma. And that was a little girl in Groff’s office, her hands on the candy bars that everyone knew about.

Oh dear God, a little girl had her hands in Groff’s candy drawer.

Eve picked up the little girl, slammed the drawer shut, and started towards the auditorium. There were people there for the Quiz Heads heats, maybe they knew who the kid belonged to.

“You’ve got some nerve, huh, going through the candy drawer like that.”

“Elsie!” Maeve ran over, Otis hot on her heels with a stroller. “Eve, where did you find her?”

“Groff’s office, her thieving little hands in the candy stash.”

“Els, you can’t do that.” Maeve grabbed the kid, finally allowing Eve to shrug on her cardigan.

Eve was definitely not wearing jeans that looked great. She was not wearing a shirt that had “Creedence Clearwater Revival” plastered across the front, and she most definitely was not covering that great ass of hers with that cardigan. That was something she was definitely not allowed to do, that should not be hidden from him.

He really shouldn’t be thinking of Eve with Maeve standing next to him and Ola waiting and ready with condoms.

Oh gosh, Ola!

“Sorry, I’ve gotta go, I forgot that I have to be somewhere.” Otis adjusted his backpack and ran. “Bye, bye!”

Eve’s phone chose that moment to buzz.

From Jean:  _ Remi and Jakob are both at the house _

**_JEAN! Don’t do anything stupid, yeah?_ **

“Sorry, I should probably get back to the art department.” Eve shoved her phone in her pocket. “Hey, um, Aimee is still a little skittish. Maybe you should talk to her, she won’t talk to me.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask what’s going on. Thanks Eve.”

“No problem, Maeve. I’ll see you.”

She spent the rest of the afternoon finishing more tentacles, her phone not going off again until much later that night.

From Jean:  _ Remi is staying in town and I almost slept with him. _

From Eric:  _ Just in case I die, I want you to know I’m going out with Adam and I have no clue where he’s taking me _

“I’m sorry, you spent the whole night in a junkyard just smashing things and you didn’t think to invite me?” Eve socked Eric’s arm. “How could you?”

“I didn’t plan on all night, but then the sun was rising.” Eric rubbed his arm.

“But you were out with Adam.”

“Yeah.”

“Not Rahim.”

“No.” Eric scuffed his foot. “And we may have kissed.”

“Eric! What the actual fuck!”

“Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen, it sort of just did!”

Eve buzzed her lips. “What you do with relationships is your business, and you know I’ll support you as long as the guy seems like he won’t hurt you. So I’m not going to question your sanity here, even if I may want to, because I just want you to pick the boy that makes you happy and makes you feel like the best version of yourself.”

Eric smiled. “Thanks Eve.” He bumped their shoulders. “Now if only you would listen to your own advice and just talk to Otis.”

She sighed. “If only.”


	5. The Girl with Oatmeal Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, they are brought back together again. Eve has grown into herself quite a bit, as evidenced by her conversation with Ola, and Otis is on his way.

**Chapter 5**

**The Girl with Oatmeal Cookies**

“I’m sorry about what I said last night,” Otis started. “And that you felt like you couldn’t talk to me about it. And that you had to turn to Eve first. But that’s not really the issue here, it’s about what I said. I just wish you told me.”

“I thought you’d be judgmental. And Eve is my other best friend, that’s why I talked to her.”

“Yeah. You were right. I just don’t want you to get hurt. But if you think he’s changed, I believe you.”

Eric smiled. “I’m sorry what I said about Ola. And that I made you compare her to Eve. If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

Otis shifted on the steps. “I really thought he came back to see me this time. Idiot.”

Eric sighed and pulled Otis’ head down. He needed to talk to Eve, and then he needed to go see Rahim.

An unknown number texted at the same time Jean did.

From Jean:  _ Otis and Ola broke up. He could really use a friend. _

From Unknown:  _ It’s Ola, Eric gave me your number. This is embarrassing but, what do you do when someone you really like just closes a door in your face after you’ve confessed? _

**_Why are you asking me this?_ **

_ Because I know how you look at Otis. And Lily won’t look at me like that _

**_You hope. Either that you haven’t lost her or that she cares for you in the way you care for her. But you have to respect her and yourself enough to not get upset if she just wants to be friends_ **

_ Is that what you did with Otis? _

Eve paused and rewrote the message several times before hitting send.  **_I had to figure out some things about myself too. But yeah, I had to hope that you would care for him enough for the both of us while I figured stuff out, and that he would still want me around once I did_ **

_ I didn’t care for him enough _

**_I know. But we can’t really control who we love_ **

_ I’m sorry. _

**_I know._ **

She turned to Jean’s message next.

To Jean:  **_Half an hour and I’ll be over_ **

God, he was such an idiot! Believing his dad? Telling Ola he loved her? Ruining his friendship with Maeve? He was a mess and an asshole and the worst sort of person!

Someone knocked on his door frame. Otis groaned. “What?”

“Do you want an oatmeal cookie? Fresh this afternoon, Mum’s trying to keep my mind off the judging.”

She’d let her hair grow out, it was coming close to her waist now. She’d put on a light pink jumper that was cut low but covered things that Otis had agreed should never be covered. A tupperware sat nestled against her hip, those mystery eyes glowing in the fading light. She was his own personal Eve, but so much better.

“Eve.”

“Hi Otis.”

He hurried to wipe away tear stains and shuffled up on his bed. “Uh, come in.”

Eve shut the door behind her and set down her bag. She opened the tupperware and popped a cookie in her mouth before offering the rest to him. “Your mum texted me. I’m sorry.”

Otis had a couple cookies before responding. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Only Ola can tell you that.” Eve swallowed what would have been a bitter retort. “But we can’t make someone love us back, no matter how much we want it.”

He groaned. “You’ve been spending way too much time with my mum.”

“Or maybe I just know what I’m talking about.” Eve flopped back and stared at the ceiling. “I’m sorry for being such a shitty friend lately.”

“I’ve been the shitty friend. I should be the one apologizing.” Otis flopped down next to her, cookies safely at the top of the bed where they wouldn’t be bounced.

Eve rolled to face him. “You could make it up to me with a movie night.”

Otis grinned. “That’s all it would take? A simple movie night? Eric would have a cow if he knew.”

“Not just any movie night. I get to pick all the movies.”

“The horror!” Otis rolled to his back and threw an arm over his face. “However shall I survive?”

Eve giggled, and Otis wanted to hear that sound again. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it. “You’ll manage just the same as when Eric picks the movies.” She launched herself over him for a cookie, shutting down his groans by shoving a cookie in his mouth.

“If I must.” He shoved Eve off and set up his laptop, then settled against the headboard as she picked the first movie.

“Time for Heath Ledger classics.” Why did he have to look so cozy? Now she had no choice but to snuggle into his side, even if it meant running the risks of getting crumbs in her hair.

Why did she have to look so inviting in that jumper? It was just so soft and really who could blame him for wanting to keep that softness close in his time of need? Was it really so bad?

“How is the competition going?”

“I’m supposed to hear word next week. Then they’re holding the showcase, and anyone who wants to see the art can come. But I’m really nervous about it, Mum had to ban me from Googling the other artists.”

“I'm sure you’ll do great. They’d be stupid to just let you go undiscovered like that.” He could rest his head for a moment. Hers was right there, afterall, surely she wouldn’t mind.

“It would be a pity. They’d be giving me a scholarship to the art school of my choice if I won.” She could lean her head back on him. It was perfectly acceptable, considering he’d wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn’t fall off the bed.

Jean found them like that several hours later. Eve’s mum had called after Eve stopped picking up her phone, so Jean put her on hold while she went to go check. A quick check revealed just the sounds of a movie playing, and a quick door open revealed the two had slid down slightly but were still cuddled together. Jean quietly closed the door again.

“They’re gone from this world, dead asleep.”

“Best leave them be then. Good night, Jean.”

“Good night, Lizzie.”

Jean hunted down a blanket before braving Otis’ room again. She stopped the movie and put his laptop back on his dresser, and took a few cookies before giving the tupperware the same treatment. The blanket thankfully covered them both. She turned off the lights and settled in for the night.

Eve woke the next morning to gentle breathing. She wiggled her fingers and toes, trying to figure out what she might be touching, but an arm wrapped around her prevented her from really moving. Eve turned over, startling her bedmate.

She was still here, it hadn’t been a deluded dream on his part. Her amazing chocolate eyes blinked up at him. Otis stretched only to find his arm was firmly wrapped around her. He jerked away and almost fell off the bed. “Sorry, sorry!”

In her defense, it had been rather cramped, and she did need a good stretch. So she didn’t feel bad about taking up the space he’d just vacated. “Mm, good morning.”

Her hair got rather frizzy in the morning, didn’t it? And she had an indent on her cheek from the sheets. “Morning.” He grasped on to something not absolutely creepy. “Did you get this last night?” Otis picked at the blanket.

“I thought you had.”

Otis groaned. “Mum.”

“She’s fine, just making sure we’re snug as a bug in a rug.” Eve threw off said blanket and scratched at her head. “Meanwhile I’m sure my mum spammed my phone, I should get home.”

“Wait!” It came out of Otis’ mouth before he really thought of what he was going to say next. She tilted her head and waited. “Would you like to stay for breakfast?”


	6. The Frazzled Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing this felt like getting hit out of left field every time something changed, but it needed to be done. We needed to see this development, and truly see Eve stepping up to the plate rather than just hearing about it secondhand.
> 
> Also, this update and the next will be pretty close together since I didn't manage to get this up on Monday. Two whammies of a chapter back to back!

**Chapter 6**

**The Frazzled Girl**

“Otis, you can’t be mad at both of them.”

“I can. Maeve ruined my relationship, and Ola broke up with me, so.”

“Ah, that’s a little extreme. I think you should invite Maeve to your party.”

“No, it’s a small gathering.”

“Eve!” Eric latched on to the poor girl. “Tell Otis that making a chicken for a party is poor form.”

“Making a chicken for a party is poor form,” she parroted back, not looking up from her phone.

“Uh, what’s all this then?” Eric snatched her phone away.

“Give it!” Eve launched herself at him, nearly tackling him to the floor. “I need that!”

Otis helped Eric up. “Is it time yet?”

“They’re supposed to contact every artist today or tomorrow, and I’d rather be chucked into a volcano as a virginal sacrifice than miss any email or call from the committee.” Eve refreshed her emails again.

Did she remember her portable charger? Maybe she could go home and get it during lunch, she needed to know. Not even Mum’s cooking or her favorite pancake breakfast could deter her. Then she was squished in a boy sandwich. “What exactly is going on?”

“Consider this your official smothering in good luck for the next 48 hours.” Eric gave her one more squeeze before releasing, Otis’ soft smile not far behind. “So you’re coming to the party, right?”

Otis groaned. “It’s a small gathering!”

Eve knocked on the door later that afternoon, the sun getting ready to set. She’d opted for olive colored corduroy trousers and a grey blouse, trusty black booties tapping the porch. She grinned when Otis opened the door, an exasperated look on his face.

“Help, there’s only one person here.”

“It’s a small gathering, Otis, people will arrive late.” She set down her bag of crisps on the counter, revealing a small tupperware of brownies. “Just for the three of us, later.”

“Put that upstairs before Eric gets here or there won’t be any left.”

She laughed and trotted up the stairs, brownies and her purse safely stashed amid Otis’ record collection. On the way back down, she passed Jean, who was closing the door to her bedroom. “On your way out now? Catching your hot date?”

Jean smiled. “Definitely, the hottest movie star you can imagine. And we’re renting a hotel room.”

Eve laughed. “Have fun on your girls night, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s my line!” Jean shouted on her way out the door.

The house quickly filled, Eve doing her best to keep things tidy despite it looking futile. Toting around a garbage bag wasn’t exactly safe when filled with glass, so every time she ran out to the trash there were already more bottles and empty food containers where she’d just cleaned. With a very heavy sigh, she beelined for Eric when she finally spotted him.

“I thought the whole point of this was for you to show Ola you’re chill.”

Eve smacked his shoulder. “Not cool, Eric.”

“Should I get us all drinks?”

“Yeah, Otis needs a drink.” Eric waited until Rahim left to whirl on Otis. “Okay, dude. Dude. This is the closest to cool in sixth form you’re ever gonna get. Enjoy it, okay? And you too little miss, don’t think I don’t see you slyly dressed up and thinking you’re going to get away with it. You’re also going to enjoy yourself.”

“Here it is.” Rahim handed off shots, and Eve didn’t want to guess what was in the glasses. She raised the shot at Otis and drank, the liquid burning on the way down.

Eve patted Otis’ shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid, please?”

Gossip flowed. There was a new boy in a wheelchair that she’d never seen, but who was hanging out with Maeve. She made the obligatory hello, handing them off to Aimee. Jackson was getting cornered by the jocks again, the theatre kids also vying for his attention. Vivian finally got fed up with Dex and his one-track of conversation. Ruby was being eyed by most of the boys and a few of the girls in her getup for the party, despite looking absolutely bored out of her mind. She exchanged a stiff nod with the Untouchable.

Otis was already so incredibly drunk, Eve didn’t have time to get to him before Ola showed. Luckily she made it in time before Anwar left too, making a note of which direction Otis went so she could check on him.

“Come with me.” She dragged Anwar off somewhere quieter, and quickly explained douching.

“And why exactly do you know this?” He crossed his arms.

“Because, you exasperating cunt, one of my closest friends is gay. I wouldn’t exactly be supporting him if I didn’t learn these things so that I understand what the fuck is going on. Now please, for the love of god, go fuck your boyfriend.”

Anwar had the common sense to look both surprised and impressed. He took his leave, allowing Eve to hunt down Otis. Jackson breezed by, a not fun look on his face. She grabbed Vivian.

“Have you seen Jackson? I need his help.”

“He’s upstairs, he didn’t look happy.” Eve pointed up the stairs. “Did you see Otis?”

“Kitchen, I think?”

“Thanks Viv!”

Otis was nowhere to be found, and the party just kept filling. Eve used the time to escape to the second floor balcony for a bit to think, only coming down when the music stopped. She walked in on Otis full rant, both Ola and Maeve turning to glance at her.

“What the fuck.” Eve’s hands slowly crept up to cover her mouth as Otis’ words kept flowing, words that were definitely not okay to say in private let alone in front of half of their year. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, that was definitely not okay. I’m going to have words with him, and I’m sure Eric is too, and his mum, I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Eve, you didn’t know.” Ola placed a hand on Eve’s arm in an attempt to placate her. “You’re welcome to him,” she told Maeve, and left.

“What was her problem?” Otis was completely drunk, no doubts about it.

“You’re an asshole.” Maeve pushed past him, leaving just enough of an opening for Eve to grab Otis and drag him upstairs.

“What the fuck, Otis?”

“It was the truth!”

“You didn’t have to tell our entire year! What the absolute fuck is wrong with you, that was not okay to do!”

Eve was so pretty. No, she was beautiful. Stunning, even. She was so good to him, making him realize he messed up. He really should get her fired up more, she just came alive when she was passionate about something and he loved it. Otis blinked, Eve still yelling in front of him. He loved it. He loved her. He should do something about that.

She took a deep breath, hands planted firmly on her waist. Was he even listening? She’d probably have to have this whole talk again in the morning when he wasn’t so trashed. What was with that look?

Lips crashed into hers, clumsy and surprisingly soft. He was not allowed to have soft lips. Hands snaked around her body and pulled her close, one hand moving to tilt her head up to meet his better. He was slowly setting her on fire. She could almost pretend that he loved her, in that moment.

Eve yanked herself away. Her own hands pressed to where his lips were seconds ago, her eyes wide. Too many words buzzed in her head, too many emotions clouding her judgement. She fled.

Why was she leaving? Well, he’d just have to fix that.

“Eve, what happened?” Eric tried to stop her, but let his hand slip from her arm at the absolutely wild look in her eyes.

“I’m going home.” She kept a tight grip on her purse, shoving her way through the crowd.

Stairs were a problem. Oh, a drink.

The music was good now, he should dance.

Another drink!

There was a brunette, but those were the wrong lips.

Those were the wrong lips too.

This was definitely the right shade of brown hair, and the lips were just as enticing.

He should do something about those stairs, they got in the way of him and Eve doing things.

That lock was brilliant. Best decision he made.

Clothes littered his floor. The lock was the second best decision now.


	7. The Girl in the Denim Skirt, And Why She Doesn't Own It Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's that double whammy I promised! Eve was also clamoring to tell her story in this chapter as well, and who am I to say no when it brings forward a bit more of who she is as a person.
> 
> Also, I don't really like the use of the word psycho, but it creates a certain emotional effect when Aimee says it that I didn't want to detract from the scene.

**Chapter 7**

**The Girl in the Denim Skirt, And Why She Doesn't Own It Anymore**

“Otis! Get down here!” Jean turned at the sound of footsteps, but that wasn’t Eve.

“I’m Ruby.”

“Hello Ruby.”

“I covet your pant suits.”

Jean looked down at what she had on today. “Thank you. This one is-”

“I was only being polite, I’ve got to get to school.” Ruby just left, what was with teenage girls these days? Why couldn’t they mean the things they said?

Otis finally crept down the stairs.

“You said a small gathering,” Jean stressed. “And that definitely wasn’t Eve!”

“It was only supposed to be ten people, but Eric invited a whole load more and suddenly a hundred and fifty strangers were in the house.” Otis clutched his head. “And yes, I know that’s not Eve.”

“A hundred and fifty strangers!”

His head hurt too much for this. “It was not my intention.”

“Otis! I’m not hearing a lot of responsibility being taken here! I have clients coming this afternoon, and my house is trashed! And just what are you going to tell Eve?”

“I don’t know, it’s too loud and I’m late, and my head hurts.” God, he had to get out of here. “I will help you clean later.”

“Later?”

“Yes.”

What the fuck was going on? She couldn’t even get through the hallways, phone grasped tightly. She jumped when it finally rang.

“Miss McKinley?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“I’m Martin Hale from the judging committee. I’ve called to congratulate you on winning first place in the competition.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god! I can’t believe it, really?”

Hale laughed on the other end of the line. “Yes Miss McKinley, really. As a part of the prize, the usual monetary amount will be transformed into full tuition to the art school of your choosing. You will be placed in a position of honor during the showcase, and a certificate is being mailed to you. Congratulations, we look forward to seeing great things from you.”

“Thank you, thank you so much! You won’t regret it!”

“Have a good rest of your day, Miss McKinley.”

“You too Mister Hale, thank you!” Eve hung up the phone, staring at it for a few moments. “Yes!” She ran off to gym, only to stumble on Olivia.

“Shit! Guys, come and take a look at this.”

Eve followed the group, Olivia leading them to one of the mirrors. “Miss Sands is a dirty talking slut” was written in lipstick, the very tube of which Olivia picked up.

“No dillydallying girls.” The gym teacher walked up to their group, Eve’s grip on her bag getting tighter.

“It wasn’t me,” Olivia defended. The rest of the group followed suit.

“Someone is in very serious trouble.”

They were all seated in the library when Miss Sands showed up, newspapers in hand. “Well, well. Here we are. I don’t like keeping you after school, girls, but this is serious.”

Viv raised her hand. “I had nothing to do with this, and it’ll look really bad on my school CV, so may I go home please?”

“No you may not. Somebody in this room thought it would be funny to write something very cruel about me on that mirror. We’re going to sit here until they admit it was them.”

The girls looked around at each other, knowing that the message had already been there.

“No one has anything to say? Fine. You will circle every A in the paper until one of you owns up.”

“That’s not very productive miss,” Maeve pointed out.

“Neither is slut shaming your teacher,” Miss Sands countered. “Get circling, girls. I’ll be back to check on you.”

Eve sighed and brought out her pens, pointedly ignoring how Maeve and Ola were competing with each other in a very childish way.

“You’re all just cliches,” Viv finished. “Except for you, Lily, you’re genuinely weird.”

“Thanks.”

“What category are you in, Pythagoras, other than freak?” Olivia jabbed.

“The really, really intelligent one.”

Eve just ducked her head closer to her paper.

“Olivia, Mr. Groff wants to see you.” Miss Sands definitely did not look happy. “Anyone have anything to admit? You can circle the I’s next.”

“Please Miss Sands, this is pointless,” Viv complained.

“Okay. You want a challenge? You can spend the rest of detention preparing a presentation on what binds you together as women. One or all of you wanted to tear a fellow female down, now you can spend some time thinking about what you have in common instead.”

“You are joking, right?”

“No, I am not. You have two hours to enlighten me. Unless you want a month of detentions instead?”

Eve leaned back in her chair. “Well, fuck.”

“This is so stupid.” Mave hadn’t stopped pacing for twenty minutes.

“Well, we have to come up with something if we want to go home.” Ola didn’t lift her pen.

A few ideas were thrown around. Even Olivia’s entrance didn’t bring up any good ideas. They tossed around ideas for another hour before Maeve and Ola got into it.

“You didn’t have to, Maeve, you chose to.”

“Did you even like Otis? Or did you just want to win?”

“You’re a snake.” Ola stood.

“Yeah? At least I don’t pretend to be so sweet and nice all the time.”

Eve watched as Aimee started rubbing a part of her jeans. She stood to go over there when Aimee finally snapped. “Will you stop fighting over a stupid boy?”

“Aims, why are you crying?” Maeve finally caught on. Eve kneeled in front of Aimee, careful to keep her hands off her.

“Because I can’t get on the bus.”

“Oh Aims, it’s okay.” The rest of the girls crowded around, Eve adjusting so she sat next to Aimee. She waited patiently until Aimee reached out to take her hand and started explaining.

“You can all stop looking at me now.” Aimee squeezed Eve’s hand.

“So you can’t get on the bus because you think that man’s going to be on it again?” Viv summed up.

“No. It’s more that he had this really kind face. I remember because he smiled at me, and he didn’t look like some wanking psycho killer. So it’s like, if he could do something like that, then anyone could. I always felt safe before, and now I don’t. Probably sounds stupid.”

“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Olivia piped up. “I was groped at the train station last year. We were going to a gig in the city, this group of guys walked past and one of them grabbed my tit. And it really, really hurt. So I sometimes feel funny in crowds too. It was like they thought my body was theirs or something.”

“Yeah, like we’re public property.” Ola tucked her leg under her.

“A few years ago, some boys were catcalling me. This woman told me it was my fault because my shorts were too revealing. So I went home and I cut them even shorter, because fuck them.” Maeve shrugged.

“Good. Why should you have to change your behavior because of what they did?” Olivia was adamant about that, and Eve shrunk into her chair.

“I used to go to the local swimming pool all the time when I was a kid.” Viv’s fingers twisted in her lap. “One day this guy flashed me his penis in the pool, and it looked all dangly and funny under the water. I told my mum about it, and she wouldn’t let me go back anymore. It’s sad because the pool was my favorite place to go.”

“That’s so unfair.”

“I guess, but statistically two thirds of girls experience unwanted sexual attention or contact in public spaces before the age of 21. So, it’s not unusual.”

“Why are some men so obsessed with getting their dicks out?” Olivia was really fired up.

“Sometimes I go on Chat Roulette, and there are so many flaccid penises on there,” Lily added. “There are long ones, short ones, fat ones. There was once even one that looked like it had a tiny face. I think, if I had an extra arm growing in between my legs, I might want to show everyone too.”

“Maybe it’s a power thing,” Maeve said.

“I think the man on the bus liked that I was afraid.”

“A man followed me home from work about a year ago.” Ola took a deep breath. “Every time I sped up, he sped up. It was so scary. He ran off when he saw my dad, which made me angry because I don’t want to be dependent on another man to protect me.”

“I’ve never had a dad in my life to protect me, at least not in the traditional way. I can barely remember mine, but my mum would bring boyfriends home every once in a while.” Eve grabbed the edges of her sleeves. “Last summer, before I met all of you, she had a boyfriend over. I had this denim skirt that I wore almost every day, it was my favorite. I was just doing dishes when he came over, fingered the hem, and slid his hand up my thigh, all under the guise of putting his glass in the dishwasher. I got rid of the skirt the next day and I haven’t worn anything short since. My mum still doesn’t know about it, even though she broke up with him two weeks later.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“You too.”

“Thank you.” Aimee smiled. Ola bumped shoulders with Eve, smiling.

“At least we can go home now.” Lily grabbed the notebook. “Dicks.”

Eve laughed. “I should call my mum and tell her the good news.”

“Girls. I’m afraid there’s been a mistake. We’ve found the culprit. You may go home now.” Miss Sands clasped her hands in front of her. “I’m very sorry for wasting your time.”

They all grabbed their stuff and just about bolted out.

“Oh, out of curiosity, what did you come up with? What binds you together?”

Eve smiled.

“Other than non-consensual penises, miss,” Olivia turned around. “Not much.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Eve asked of Aimee. She was the only one who had a recent event.

“I think so. I’m not sad, I’m just angry.”

“I think I might know something that might help.” They turned to look at Ola.

After a brief explanation, they agreed to meet at the junkyard later.

It was beautiful to break things and feel them be smashed. It was cathartic to feel all the anger and frustration and fear leak out of her, at least for a little while. They sat quietly for a few moments before packing up their things, eyeing their handiwork.

“What good news did you have to tell your mum?” Viv asked.

“I won the art competition.” Eve grinned.

“Really?” Aimee dropped her sledgehammer.

“Really! I won, and I’m going to the art school of my choice.”

Weapons of destruction were dropped in favor of swarming Eve, the girls all smiling and congratulating her. She laughed, giving hugs and soaking in the joy.

Maeve texted early the next morning.  _ Come by Aimee’s bus stop. _

She asked her mum for a lift to the bus stop, only stating that she was helping a friend out when asked. Lizzie smiled at her as she got out of the car.

“What you doing here?” Aimee asked, walking up.

“Getting the bus.” Maeve smiled. “We’re all getting the bus.”

Eve bumped shoulders with Ola upon standing, sending the girl toppling a bit and grasping for Lily’s hand. They filed on once it arrived, all sitting together in the back.


	8. The Girl on Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I stop following the show, the next chapter is an epilogue that wraps up their story. I've considered continuing their story, so if that is something you will enjoy, leave a comment for me so I know. I will probably still post the epilogue for those who want a nice ending, but I will continue work if so requested.
> 
> Have a happy ending, folks!

**Chapter 8**

**The Girl on Stage**

“Here you go. One lemonade.” Remi finally settled opposite Otis. “So, what’s this all about then, son? More girl trouble?”

Otis weighed his words. There were so many things he needed to know, but if he asked the right questions he could solve several problems at once. “Why did you leave, when I was a kid?”

“Oh, your mother and I were unhappy, and-”

“Not why did you leave Mum. Why did you leave me?”

Remi tilted his head. “What’s this really about?”

“This is what this is really about, Dad. I thought everything was Mum’s fault. That she was the reason I feel confused.” Otis worried his fingers. “But at least she’s there for me. Where were you?”

He could see Remi struggling for words. “I had to move to America for work-”

“No, you moved to America for yourself.” Otis sat back. This was going worse than he’d thought. “Dad, please just stop lying.”

“I have a feeling there might be some, some inner conflict going on here.”

“Yes! I feel angry, all the time, and I’m trying to find out what kind of man I want to be, which is really hard when my dad has been absent for most of my life. Did you not like me as much as you thought you would?”

“Of course I like you. I just…” Remi trailed off.

“Then how could you leave me?” At least when he’d finally had this conversation with Eve, she’d been a little more straightforward. This was like pulling teeth.

Remi sighed. “Because I’m an asshole. I’m sure there are multiple ways of diagnosing my personality, but the chief ingredient is asshole.”

Well. That cleared up some things and made others infinitely more complicated. “How do I not become an asshole?”

“Just try and stay honest. ‘Cause once you start lying, it’s very hard to stop. You know, when you’re young, you think that everybody out there really, really gets you. But you know, actually, only a handful of them do. All the people who like you, despite your faults. And then if you discard them, they will never come back. So when you meet those people, you should just hold on to them really, really tightly. And don’t let them go.” Remi smiled, sour. “And whatever else you do, never read this fucking book.”

After he left a voicemail for Maeve, Otis called Eve.

Oh my god, Adam Groff was on stage. And Eric was holding his hand! Oh god! They had to play the next song, Eve ushered the actors offstage and took their props. And there went Groff, oh fuck.

Eve chucked off her headset and ran on stage.

“You have all been corrupted by this woman!” Groff swerved towards Jean, Eve storming down the steps. “She’s giving sex advice to your children, filling their heads with dangerous nonsense.”

“No, that’s not entirely true,” Jean defended.

“She was explicitly told she was not here as a counselor. I had no idea she would be so unprofessional.”

“Mr. Groff-”

Eve just kept flipping back and forth between Groff and his mum, the braid that she put in flying. Her panicked face met his. He couldn’t sit quiet, that’s what his dad would do and he was determined to be a better man than his dad.

“Okay. She wasn’t giving out sex advice.” Otis shot up. “I was. And I shouldn’t have been cause I’m 16 years old, and, well I’ve only had sex once. Wasn’t even very good, apparently, but my mum was here to listen to your problems and give you the advice that the school should have been giving anyway. My mum is an excellent therapist, and she cares about people. She only wants what’s best for them. Which is why she’s also such an amazing parent.”

Eve felt a smile growing at his words.

Groff laughed, and she was reminded of what started this whole situation. “Well that’s ridiculous.” A few students shared their experiences, Groff brushing off them all.

“Mr. Groff.” A new woman stood. “I need to see you outside. Immediately.”

Once Groff left, Eve stepped farther on to the stage and wiped her hands on her trousers. “Sorry about the interruption, we will take ten minutes and start the show again, with the intent of finishing this time.” The audience chuckled, boosting her confidence. “Please take this time to rest those sore bottoms and prepare yourself once again for complete immersion.” Laughter erupted, along with a few whistles. She stole a glance up at Otis, who smiled back at her.

She waited until the last of the actors and crew left to venture out again from backstage and sat on the upstage steps. They’d really pulled it off, despite all the panic earlier in the day and Lily’s somewhat frazzled instructions and the horror that was Groff. She’d even made the audience laugh, and that was no small feat.

Otis found her sitting on the stairs with her head tilted back. He knocked on the edge of the stage before climbing up, flashing her a smile when she finally looked at him. It had been a shock to see her dressed in silver like the actors, and sitting like she was he remembered looking up at her from the ground several months ago.

“Did you like the show?” She rested her elbows on her knees, not quite ready to stand.

“It was certainly something.” Otis adjusted his jacket. “Definitely the most unique take on Romeo and Juliet I’ve seen in a while.”

“Lily is certainly something else. I wouldn’t have imagined it could be done.” Eve finally pushed herself to her feet. “What can I do you for?”

Otis quickly clenched his hands, building up the last of his confidence. No matter what happened, at least he was honest with himself and her. “I need to tell you something.”

Eve played with the bottom of her shirt, daring to get closer. She stopped a few feet short of him. “What’s going on, Otis?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole. I didn’t understand why you left and wouldn’t talk to me, and I don’t understand why you stuck around now when it’s only gotten worse. But I realized that I owe you a lot, and I’m not being fair to you by making you deal with my shit.”

“And what if I told you that I want to be near you, asshole or not?”

There was no way he could be this lucky twice. Eve was a blessing he didn’t know if he deserved, but he’d work endlessly until he earned even an ounce of her affection. “Then I’d tell you that I don’t deserve you, but that I’ll work on myself and figure things out until I do. And then I’d tell you that I hope you stay around long enough to be there when I become the man I want to be. And that I wish our first kiss hadn’t been when I was raging drunk.”

Was this happening? Please let it be happening, please don’t let this be another fucked up dream that teased her with what she wanted. She took a deep breath, not trusting herself to say much of anything, but she knew she needed to say something. “Oh.”

That worked, right? That was enough of a word to tell him that she was not only listening, but that she was actually retaining things and paying attention to how his hair fell and what he looked like when he smiled and what records he liked to listen to on good days and was he smiling? He was, what was he-

Otis stuck his hand out, absolutely delighted when she took it and unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face. “Eve, can I kiss you? Properly this time?”

Her head started nodding before her mouth started working. “Yes. Please.”

There was no way he couldn’t hear how her heart pounded away. It was a good thing that he had a hold of her hand because otherwise she might not think this was real or she might just fall over and that was his other hand coming up to cup her jaw and tilt her face up to meet his and when had he started coming closer and when had her eyes closed, and-

Everything stopped when he kissed her. Those pesky trains of thought screeched to a halt, leaving only how she felt and how he felt pressed against her. His lips were still so soft, that hadn’t been a figment of her imagination, and the hand that had been holding hers migrated to her lower back.

She took a small step forward to eliminate the rest of the space between them, the hand on her back now actively pressing her closer. Her own hands rose to grasp at his sides, doing her part to keep them close. All those accounts of fireworks going off or electric currents had been wrong, she felt overwhelming peace wash over her and separate the two of them from time.

His heart pounded against his chest, trying its best to escape and join with Eve’s. He rested his forehead on hers when they pulled apart, their breath still mingling together. He was hesitant to let her go completely, some of his dad’s words flashing through his mind at the concept of detaching himself from her. Eve was special, and he was going to hold on to her really, really tightly.

“I’ll have to make you a new portrait.” Eve’s words registered a very distinct memory in his otherwise hazy mind.

“I’m not a forget-me-not anymore?”

“No.” Eve squirmed until she could rest her head on Otis’ chest, her arms wrapped around his torso and his draped over her. “You’re a sunflower.”


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I put this off for a week because I wasn't sure if I wanted to end their story in this way or not. There is room for more storytelling to happen, and perhaps one day I will get there, but I have other stories that I want to tell and other OCs to share, so for now their story ends here, like this.
> 
> It is a bit of a fairytale ending, but after all that happens in the show a part of me felt like they deserve it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been along for the ride and has been sending me messages, it truly warms my heart that you love them and their story as much as I do.

**Epilogue**

It took a while for Eve to get used to just how much affection Otis showed, in a surprising turn of events. He would drop kisses in passing, or hug her close, or grab her hand when they walked somewhere. He’d tried to grab her hand biking home from school once, and decided he could wait that long to touch her again after they’d almost crashed into the woods. He would leave notes in her locker, and if he packed a snack she liked he would bring extra. And he never forgot to bring a new bag of candy to share every Monday.

It also took a while for Otis to understand that Eve showered him in affection in her own way. She sent him photos of fun things she saw on her rides to and from school or going around town with her friends. She never failed to wish him a good night, even if he passed out from exhaustion well before she went to sleep. She would draw on sticky notes and leave them places for him to find, like his locker or lunchbox or on the notes of the classes he hated the most. And she always turned her head a little bit when he arrived, prepared for the kiss he gave her every time in greeting.

Ola had been the one to come over to help Eve get ready for the showcase, the two having grown close. The rest of the girls were due to show up when it started, and Eric was bringing Adam. Otis had to wait for Jean to finish with her last client of the day before arriving. Ola was dazzling in another three piece suit, and even though dresses weren’t her thing, assured Eve that she looked fantastic and she didn’t have to worry about anything happening with all of them present at the showcase. She picked the same heels and purse from the ball last year, and twisted her hair away so it wouldn’t be irritating as the night wore on.

She really had been put in a position of honor at the showcase, which was set up like an art gallery at a museum. Congratulations poured in from artists and guests alike, with many theories floating around about just who was who in her portraits.

As each of the girls arrived, Eve stepped away for a minute to chat and point out other artists that she enjoyed so they could take advantage of the showcase. Eric was flawless, as per usual, and Adam had managed to find his way out of his hoodie and into a button-down for the evening. She exchanged a hug and a wink with Eric, promising to tell him about his portrait later.

Jean adored the whole thing, stating that the last time she’d seen the paintings really hadn’t done them justice. She wanted her portrait, and was willing to pay for both hers and Otis’, with Eric echoing the sentiment about his portrait. Jean wanted to put hers in her office.

Otis almost stopped in his tracks upon entering the showcase, first upon seeing just how much art was there, secondly based on how many people were there, and thirdly because Eve was ethereal in her dress, surrounded by friends and in her element. He straightened his blazer over his blue button-down and made his way over.

Whispers started up and followed him as he navigated through the other artists, with some paltry money changing hands between those who had made a bet on just who the forget-me-not would be. Otis made sure that Eve saw him before sliding his hands around her waist and giving her a kiss. “You’re wearing a dress.”

Pink colored her face, her eyes flickering away as she found her words. “It’s a special occasion.”

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Otis then whispered in her ear just exactly how he’d show her he meant it. He grinned when she turned away from the crowd to wipe her hands on her dress and compose herself.

“You dirty pig,” Eric teased later.

Eve slowly started incorporating skirts back into her wardrobe after that. They were strictly a non-school outfit choice, but the girls rejoiced when they finally saw her buying one and Otis made it very clear just how much he enjoyed those skirts.

They finished out sixth form and took a train to London to move into a tiny flat that was just barely large enough for the two of them and soon was filled to brimming with art supplies and books. Eve decided on the University of the Arts London, and Otis was accepted to University College London for their comparative literature program. Jean and Lizzie made regular visits under the guise of seeing the new exhibits on each campus, with Lizzie bringing some new baked goods every trip and Jean packing as much tupperware as she could to feed the kids.

They adopted a dog in their second year. Otis was gearing up for his dissertation when Eve brought home the eight year old dog from the shelter, insisting that she needed to save the beautiful girl and that she was sweeter anyways as an older dog. Puppies were a hassle, Otis eventually conceded, and he did love how the dog curled up near him when he was doing homework.

Otis proposed their third year. The simple silver band he’d squirreled away wasn’t even close to the flashy things he’d seen around school, but after many panicked phone calls to Eric he engraved the inside, plucked up his courage, and asked.

Eve said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in seeing Eve in another universe, still related to Sex Education, a friend of mine has included her in their works (with approval, if you'd like to do the same please ask!). Check out thevelveteeandream's Sex Ed fic, their ideas are wonderful and you all are in for a wild ride. If you want to see more Eve here, please let me know. I may do one shots in the future, or expand the story again if enough people are interested. Thank you everyone!


End file.
